english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
Top 100 Non-Dub VA Title Listing
This is a top over voice actor and actresses with the most Non-Dub Voice-over titles on this wiki. The "†" tells us that the actor or actress has passed away. Top 100 VA Title Listing #Frank Welker (564 VA titles) (American) #Jeff Bennett (424 VA titles) (American) #Fred Tatasciore (414 VA titles) (American) #Corey Burton (403 VA titles) (American) #Grey Griffin (402 VA titles) (American) #Jim Cummings (383 VA titles) (American) #Rob Paulsen (376 VA titles) (American) #Dee Bradley Baker (362 VA titles) (American) #Kevin Michael Richardson (358 VA titles) (American) #Jennifer Hale (314 VA titles) (American) #Steve Blum (307 VA titles) (American) #Tress MacNeille (305 VA titles) (American) #Tara Strong (301 VA titles) (Canadian) #Nolan North (283 VA titles) (American) #Kath Soucie (282 VA titles) (American) #Robin Atkin Downes (243 VA titles) (British) #Jess Harnell (234 VA titles) (American) #Tom Kenny (217 VA titles) (American) #John DiMaggio (211 VA titles) (American) #Maurice LaMarche (211 VA titles) (Canadian) #Charlie Adler (206 VA titles) (American) #Russi Taylor (204 VA titles) (American) #Cree Summer (203 VA titles) (Canadian) #Phil LaMarr (200 VA titles) (American) #Neil Ross (194 VA titles) (American) #Bill Farmer (191 VA titles) (American) #Michael Bell (189 VA titles) (American) #Jim Ward (176 VA titles) (American) #Kari Wahlgren (176 VA titles) (American) #Gregg Berger (175 VA titles) (American) #Yuri Lowenthal (170 VA titles) (American) #Michael Gough (168 VA titles) (American) #Tom Kane (165 VA titles) (American) #Cam Clarke (164 VA titles) (American) #Carlos Alazraqui (163 VA titles) (American) #Nika Futterman (157 VA titles) (American) #Mark Hamill (155 VA titles) (American) #André Sogliuzzo (152 VA titles) (American) #James Arnold Taylor (151 VA titles) (American) #Pat Fraley (150 VA titles) (American) #Billy West (142 VA titles) (American) #Keith Ferguson (137 VA titles) (American) #Scott Menville (136 VA titles) (American) #B.J. Ward (134 VA titles) (American) #Nick Jameson (132 VA titles) (American) #Debi Derryberry (131 VA titles) (American) #Troy Baker (125 VA titles) (American) #Don Messick (122 VA titles) (American) † #Phil Proctor (122 VA titles) (American) #Candi Milo (121 VA titles) (American) #April Winchell (120 VA titles) (American) #Danny Mann (119 VA titles) (American) #Vanessa Marshall (118 VA titles) (American) #Clancy Brown (116 VA titles) (American) #Jonny Rees (114 VA titles) (British) #Paul Eiding (113 VA titles) (American) #Peter Cullen (113 VA titles) (American) #Jason Marsden (112 VA titles) (American) #Travis Willingham (112 VA titles) (American) #Bob Bergen (110 VA titles) (American) #Susanne Blakeslee (109 VA titles) (American) #Liam O'Brien (108 VA titles) (American) #Laura Bailey (105 VA titles) (American) #S. Scott Bullock (105 VA titles) (American) #Wally Wingert (104 VA titles) (American) #Daran Norris (103 VA titles) (American) #Dave Wittenberg (102 VA titles) (American) #Jack Angel (102 VA titles) (American) #Brian George (101 VA titles) (British) #John Stephenson (101 VA titles) (American) † #John Kassir (99 VA titles) (American) #Alan Oppenheimer (97 VA titles) (American) #Josh Keaton (97 VA titles) (American) #Tony Anselmo (96 VA titles) (American) #Chris Edgerly (95 VA titles) (American) #Quinton Flynn (95 VA titles) (American) #Keith Szarabajka (94 VA titles) (American) #Brian Bloom (92 VA titles) (American) #Richard Horvitz (91 VA titles) (American) #Jennifer Darling (90 VA titles) (American) #Susan Silo (90 VA titles) (American) #Roger L. Jackson (88 VA titles) (American) #Cindy Robinson (87 VA titles) (American) #Dwight Schultz (87 VA titles) (American) #David Lodge (86 VA titles) (American) #Nicholas Guest (86 VA titles) (American) #Roger Craig Smith (86 VA titles) (American) #David Kaye (85 VA titles) (Canadian) #Tim Curry (85 VA titles) (British) #JB Blanc (84 VA titles) (American) #Kimberly Brooks (84 VA titles) (American) #Joe Alaskey (83 VA titles) (American) † #Laraine Newman (83 VA titles) (American) #Lex Lang (83 VA titles) (American) #Roger Rose (83 VA titles) (American) #David Cowgill (82 VA titles) (American) #E.G. Daily (82 VA titles) (American) #James Horan (82 VA titles) (American) #Jim Meskimen (82 VA titles) (American) #Brian Cummings (81 VA titles) (American)